


Scarves

by virtualstars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualstars/pseuds/virtualstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic with some Fitzmack fluff. We all know we need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

"Iceland…. I don't understand why anyone would want come here at all let alone hide a stash of high tech equipment here." Fitz huffed as he pulled his blue down filled jacket tighter around him. Mack looked over at Fitz and rolled his eyes. "If you want to get your hands on the last 2 years of Hydra tech to play around with, you'll suck it up." Mack fiddled with his bright green scarf before taking it off. "It really isn't that bad." He turned to Fitz and handed him the scarf. "Put this on, I'm doing fine." Fitz looked up at Mack with a blank stare and held the fabric to him. Mack smiled then turned back towards the bunker that they were staking out. Fitz robotically wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled it up over his nose to keep his warm breath close to him. It smelled faintly like car grease and the cologne that Bobbi had brought back from a recent stakeout that Mack had "long term borrowed" from Hunter's room. Fitz smiled a bit under his scarf. This smell always made him feel safe and protected. How could anything that reminds him of this man not? He was twice his size almost after all. "Fitz….. Fitz." Fitz opened his eyes, which he didn't realize were closed and saw Mack looking at him concerned. "Fitz, they just left…… are you with me, Turbo? We need to make our move now if we are going to make this whole freezing this worth it…" Fitz shook his head. "Yeah… sorry, let's go." 

"You guys really made out like bandits on this one!" Skye exclaimed, while going over the growing inventory list on her tablet. "Weapons, communication devices, whatever is in that teddy bear suitcase… Not bad at all." Hunter peered around a stack of crates glaring at her. "There better be something good in that suitcase. This inventory is extremely tedious." Skye smirked. "It's not like you have anything else to do now that Bobbi is back on assignment so stop complaining." Hunter raised his eyebrow at her. "And don't give me that look. You know we all have seen the security footage of you and her getting into the surveillance van." Hunter lowered his eyebrow and slowly disappeared behind the crates. "That's what I thought."

Skye turned to Mack and grinned. "So I see you and Fitz are off for the rest of the week…. Any plans?" Mack laughed at her, scratching the back of his head. "Implying something?" "Come on now we all see how you look at him." she said. "I have no idea what you are talking about even if I did, he is still hung up on Simmons." "I wouldn't be too sure about that…." she said, nodding towards the lab. Mack turned to see Fitz wearing the green scarf he gave him while they were on mission. Fitz twirled one of the loose end pieces in his left hand as he stared at the computer screen with a far off look in his eyes. "I haven't seen him without that scarf since you guys got back and that was three days ago. I just thought you should know." she smirked, turning back towards Hunter. "Well maybe we will end up having plans after all." Mack said, already headed towards the lab.


End file.
